fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sitcomata
TV-Guy's Universal Exploit Show (or simply TV-Guy) is an American adult science-fiction comedy series created by Ralf Hat and developed by Ralf Hat and NonExistent User for the TBS network. It's premise follows the two stoners and roommates, TV-Guy and Maxx Killblaze, who live in the future of 209X. They work at the Galactic Expedition Exploring For No Apparent Reason Spacestation (GEEFNAR), an universal exploration unit, exploring new planets and galaxies throughout. The two often mess up, usually during a mission on the job or just out of the ordinary in life, usually leading them into new dangers everywhere. TV-Guy's Universal Exploit Show first premiered on TBS on August 14, 2006 and is current running to this day. The series also airs reruns on SPEED and Adult Swim. Other than that, TV-Guy, in the US alone, is rated TV-14 (carrying subratings as well) on television, and TV-MA uncensored. Eight seasons have premired, along with 183 episodes. Premise Setting in Chicago, Illinois in the year 209X, TV-Guy is a 43 year old perverted sexist robot. He lives in a cheap and broken down hotel along with his imbecile best and only human friend Maxx Killblaze, son of the famous astronaut, Bootlegel Killblaze. The duo spend most of their days making fake businesses, cheating, and getting drunk and high on alcohol and drugs. Until one day however, they both are recruited at the "Galactic Expedition Exploring For No Apparent Reason station ('GEEFNAR')", a universal exploration unit, exploring new planets and galaxies throughout. They are two of the millions of workers in GEEFNAR, where they also encounter friends, enemies, and more, but because of both of their irresponsible ways, they cause trouble and difficult happenings in their job. Characters Main TV-Guy: TV-Guy is a 43 year old robot who, as his name suggests, has a 1980s television set as a head. Shown as a manical, perverted and down right sexist guy, TV-Guy actually shows few qualities as an actual protagonist. He is overly obsessed with drugs and sex, and expresses a violent villainous additude. Although, as seen in some episodes, TV-Guy can actually be caring and somewhat friendly towards others. Also, TV-Guy seems to have a grudge against anything he finds "sweet and lovable", most notably Flick and Switch. Maxx Starblaze: As the son of the famous astronaut, Bootlegel Starblaze, Maxx is upbeat and destined to follow his father's footsteps. Although, his mentally retarded mind and cowardly personality tends to be hard for him to accomplish his goals, unlike his father. He is the best and only friend of TV-Guy, and Maxx usually sees his best friend as a positive role model, and is willing to follow his every command. Maxx is very helpful, and is actually somewhat "smarter" than TV-Guy, and sometimes thinks twice before doing something dangerous. Commander Bionix: As the strict general of the GEEFNAR ship, Bionix is a responsible and well respected cyborg, who is hardworking and fair to others. His robot half gives him the strength and agility he uses for combat, and usually making him short-tempered. His stressful side almost always streams from TV-Guy and Maxx who he shows to untrust the two of them because of their lack of actual good workmanship. Alberta Saskatchewan: Alberta is a skeptical and derisive woman who is a higher class agent on GEEFNAR. She was widely bullied in her childhood (practically because she was the first human to be born on Uranus), which often resulted her in always being distrustful and sarcastic to others. She gets furious and uncomfortable when people often act perverted around her, and she is a professional at martial arts and weaponry, and isn't afraid to fight for whatever reason. In some episodes she has been seen having a one side love for Maxx, although in other episodes, she has been shown to "hate" the men in GEEFNAR, most notably TV-Guy. Secondary Iaint C. Racker: Iaint is the lead scientist and designer who is a steryotyplical "ghetto" African American man. He, despite his use of slang words and lifestyle, is the most intelligent man on GEEFNAR and the planet of Earth in general. His race and background image is often made fun of by TV-Guy, who the two have a rough relationship. He is also a germaphobic clean freak, and doesn't approve of most of the things the rest do. Iaint often tries his best to redo a bad happening, and get the rest to actuallyget along with each other. Other than that, Iaint, is possibly one of the only good role models in the series, despite being never taken seriously. S.T Sadie: Sadie is GEEFNAR's main receptionist. She is abundantly kind to others, and expresses her steryotyplical southern personality which can outright get annoying and certain times. She is loudmouth and tends to be optimistic at most times. She dies in the season four episode Death on Wheels, after being caught in an engine on a statecraft. She later returned in the season seven episode Caught in a Josh, as a ghost, however. Flick & Switch: The two candle-like alien blacksmiths who design GEEFNAR's weapons and ships. Although, ironically, the two are the exact opposite of what most people expect weapon makers to be. They are cute, cuddly, which straight out annoys everyone, especially TV-Guy who has a grudge against anything cute. Although they are hard to tell apart by appearance, Flick is more active and ready to solve a problem, while Switch is somehow more caring to the rest, and its brother. Their genders are unknown. The Greys: Secretive, curious, and mischevious, the Greys are two grey aliens who at times, are unnoticeable and cunning. They are known to cause mayhem around with the staff to make their lives miserable for their own entertainment. They are the ship's directors who basically don't do their jobs, and are more interested in stalking everyone else. Category:Television series Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Science fiction series